Fairyprince's Annoying Guide Book 1:Daisy
Introduction: Who is Fairyprince? Fairyprince: Hello, and welcome to- Icecloud: What clan are you in? Seedkit: Yeah, what clan are you in? Fairyprince: FairyClan, but that's beside the point. Anyway- *Amberkit comes dressed as a fairy princess* Amberkit: What's it like in FairyClan? Dewkit, Snowkit, Seedkit, and Lilykit: Yeah, I want to be in FairyClan! Fairyprince: *turns all the kits into warriors* Amberwing: What were you saying? Dewheart: I want to hear about why you're here. Snowfur: Yeah, why did you come here? Sorreltail: *bursts into tears because Snowfur is her grandmother's name* Seedfrost: Shut up, Momma. Lilycloud: Shut up, Seedfrost. Fairyprince: As I was saying- Snowfur: I'm tired. Fairyprince: *casts a spell so that Amberwing, Dewheart, Snowfur, Seedfrost, and Lilycloud fall asleep* Fairyprince: Phew! Anyway, as I was saying, I'm here to teach you how to annoy Daisy! In 10 different ways! Daisy: What? Way 1 Fairyprince: Deny her access to brownies! Leafpool: I have some freshly baked- Fairyprince: BROWNIES! *eats all the brownies* Daisy: Leafpool, give me some brownies. Leafpool: Sorry, I already gave all of them. Fairyprince: *has a troll face* Daisy: *mauls Fairyprince* Fairyprince: *gasping* Moving on! Way 2 Fairyprince: Make fun of her kits! Berrynose: *running around dancing* Fairyprince: Berrynose is such an arrogant snob! Daisy: *gasps in shock* Fairyprince: And all your other kits get NO page time at all! Daisy: I would kill you right now, but I can't find my makeup! Spiderleg: *is eating Daisy's makeup* Daisy: Oh well. I think I'll go get my ears pierced then. Fairyprince: Well, that didn't work out, did it? Moving on! Way 3 Fairyprince: Get a bunch of Daisy lookalikes! *everyone runs out in Daisy costumes* Daisy: What? Why is everyone dressed like me? I'm so beautiful that no one should look like me! I hate all of you! I hate you! *everyone stares at Daisy* Daisy: I'm so annoyed, and sice I'm better than everyone else, everyone should feel sorry for me! *everyone glares at Daisy* Daisy: What are you waiting for? come on, console me! *everyone attacks Daisy* Daisy: *acts prissy* Fairyprince: *wink* Way 4 Fairyprince: Get a bunch of Spiderleg lookalikes! Daisy: Sometimes I wonder, maybe I should have stayed with Spiderleg? Firestar dressed up as Spiderleg: Heyyyy, Daisy! Daisy: Spidery! Let's get back together! I'm expecting your kits already! Millie dressed up as Spiderleg: No, that was Firestar. I'M Spiderleg. Daisy: *has Firestar's kits* Now I'm expecting your kits! Graystripe: *looks down at his paws* Um, that was Millie. Daisy: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Fairyprince: Moving on! Way 5 Fairyprince: Get a dress just like Daisy's! Daisy: *flouncing around* Look at my new dress! Don't you LOVE it? Ferncloud: Meh, I have one just like it. Daisy: Oh really? Look at this dress then! *pulls out new dress* Millie: I have one just like that! I use it to take out my Webkinz's litter! Daisy: Look at this one then! *pulls out new dress* Icecloud: Hey, that dress is the same exact one I saw an old lady wearing! 3 hours later... Daisy: *is very annoyed because her dresses are worthless* *mauls all the she-cats in all the clans* Millie: *mauls Daisy back* Way 6 Fairyprince: Get Briarlight to beat her in a battle! Firestar: The ultimate showdown! Daisy vs Briarlight! Lazy vs Disabled! Cream vs Brown! Briarlight: Bring it on! Daisy: *attacks Briarlight* Briarlight: *defeats her* Daisy: I'm very annoyed right now! A worthless cat beat a beautiful cat like me! Briarlight: Excuse me? Worthless? *kicks Daisy into a random puddle* Daisy: I hate life! *turns emo* Fairyprince: Moving on! Way 7 Fairyprince: Slip Emo Daisy sparkle food! Daisy: I hate life. I hate the Clan. Now I'm going to kill myself. Fairyprince: Here, Daisy have some *whispers* sparkle *stops whispering* food! Daisy: Sure! *eats food and stops being emo* Daisy: You made me not emo! Fairyprince: *wink* Way 8 Fairyprince: Blow her mind! Amberflower: Yo dawg, I heard yo and yo dawg like yo yos so we put yo dawg in a yo yo so yo can yo yo yo dawg while yo dawg yo yos, dawg. Daisy: What? Dewheart: Ned Nott was shot and Sam Shott was not. So it is better to be Shott than Nott. Some say Nott was not shot. But Shott says he shot Nott. Either the shot Shott shot at Nott was not shot, Or Nott was shot. If the shot Shott shot shot Nott, Nott was shot. But if the shot Shott shot shot Shott, then Shott was shot, not Nott. However, the shot Shott shot shot not Shott, but Nott. Daisy: I am very confused! Snowfur: This change will allow us to better leverage our talent base in an area where developmental roles are under way and strategically focuses us toward the upcoming Business System transition where Systems literacy and accuracy will be essential to maintain and to further improve service levels to our customer base going forward. *Daisy's head explodes* Fairyprince: Hooray! Way 9 Fairyprince: Get Firestar to exile her from ThunderClan! Firestar: You are useless and lazy. Leave ThunderClan forever! Daisy: *bursts into tears* Fairyprince: Moving on! Way 10 Fairyprince: And the tenth and final way- Everyone: Aww... Fairyprince: And the tenth and final way to anoy Daisy is to take her to FairyClan! Amberwing: Do it to me ! I'd love it! Fairyprince: My purpose is to annoy, not bring pleasure! If it would annoy you, I'd do it. Amberwing: Aww... Fairyprince: Come on, Daisy! I'm taking you to a better land! Daisy: Yay! Fairyprince: *takes her to FairyClan* Daisy: I hate this place! I haven't gotten over my emo phase yet! Fairyprince: Well, too bad, because now you live here! Daisy: Aww... Conclusion: We'll come back soon! *Fairyprince is sick in bed* Fairyprince: Annoying others uses up my powers and gives me outofpowersitis. It takes a week to cure. But... Who do you want Fairyprince to annoy next week? Firestar Graystripe Millie Ferncloud Category:Fanfics Category:Amberflower's Fanfics Category:Fairyprince's Annoying Guides